A Collection Of Bra-Kayla One-shots
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Here, I will put one-shots I created of the two.
1. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not (Re-write)

**A/N: Some of these stories were edited so greatly by Alice, my twin, so you won't even recognize most of them.**

* * *

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not **

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**Do I really like _like _him? That very question had troubled me for over the past month. It was the cause of my distress, as well as my troubled, anxious state. It was the source of all those sleepless nights, spent tossing and turning, just contemplating the genuine answer.

And then there was the question of our friendship. Did we even have one? Or are we simply acquaintances?

I never had to ponder those questions before. He was the Prince with a knack for trouble and I was the Guard Girl who had to save his sorry arse every time he got himself into a sticky situation. Simple as that.

But then everything became complicated. One innocent kiss shared to save many lives became problematic. Issues arose and, well, that's how I reached this point. I was so confused, so lost that it became a habit of mine to wonder aimlessly around the, hoping to find an answer. It also gave me an excuse to stay away from him as I sorted things out.

I sighed and shook my head, coming out of my thoughts. I turned my head to glance at the alarm clock resting on my night stand. The time 10:50 flashed eagerly across the screen in bright blue numbers. I looked out the window to find the full moon gracing the sky, as vivid as ever. My glance lingered for a moment before I rose to my feet and grabbed the old black jacket from my mess of a bed. I walked out of my room stealthily, closing the door as quietly as I could and swiftly dashed down the stairs.

I walked out of the Throne Room, giving my dad a slight nod as I passed by him. He also grew accustomed to my periodic strolls and never seemed to question it, which was perfectly fine with me.

I sauntered through the village, admiring how beautiful it was at night, when all was serene and quiet. I stumbled across a field of flowers and stopped in my tracks. Right in front of me was an elegant red rose with seven petals. I plucked it from the grass and twirled it between my fingers, the smooth stem felt magnificent against my nimble fingers.

I laughed slightly when a thought came to me. I gazed at the rose thoughtfully before I shrugged and muttered, "Worth a shot."

I began to pick the petals one by one. "He loves me," I said after I plucked out the first petal and threw it behind my back carelessly. "He loves me not," I continued after the second petal floated gracefully to the ground. My smile grew brighter.

_Pluck._

"He loves me."

_Pluck._

"He loves me not."

_Pluck._

"He loves me."

_Pluck._

"He loves me not."

My laughter echoed around the silent village as I played this childish game. It had caused me so much delight that I had not stopped until I reached the last petal and realization struck.

It couldn't be true. It was a game for children. Just a game. Nothing more. It couldn't really determine the outcome of my love life. Right? I stood there staring blankly at the rose with a single petal, trying to figure it all out. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to realize I was not alone.

"Mikayla?" A voice from behind asked tenderly.

I immediately dropped the flower and turned around. I took my machete out of its shaft in the process and held it up to the person's throat.

"Oh." I said shamefully when I saw who it was. "Sorry my King," I muttered to the floor after hastily putting away my weapon.

"It's alright." The raven-haired monarch answered, waving a hand in dismissal. He looked like he wanted to say something else. We sat in painful silence for what seemed like a century before he opened his mouth to speak again. "Are you okay Mikayla?"

"O-of course I'm okay, B-Brady." I stuttered. "Why wouldn't I be?" I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck, avoiding his gaze.

"You're lying." Brady said simply, eyes distance.

I didn't say anything.

"Why?" He continued. "Why have you been acting like this around me all of a sudden? Did I say something to upset you?" His eyes focused on my face. I could sense the hurt in his eyes but I refused to look up.

I remained silent.

He laughed slightly. "Never mind, just forget what I just said. I'll see you back at the castle." Brady said as he was turned around and started to walk back to the castle.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

Brady turned around. "Yes?"

"Why did you follow me?" I asked.

"I was worried about you. You'd always leave the castle around this time and I was concerned that something bad had happened to you. And, don't worry. I followed you only this once." Brady said.

_He was worried about me? That's so sweet!_, I thought to myself, _did I just say what I thought I said? _

I was so lost in thought that I forgot that Brady was still there. "Mikayla?" Brady asked, pulling me out of me thoughts.

"Oh...right." I said. "Look, Brady. Truth is, I like you and I didn't really realize that until today.. So, if I'm not too late, I'd like to date you." I spilled my heart out.

"So, you do like me, Mikayla?" Brady said.

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"It was just so confusing!" I said exasperatedly, waving my hands up in the air. "I didn't know what I felt about you! Everything was too complicated! Until now." My cheeks flushed red as I suddenly found my old tattered tennis shoes fascinating.

Brady put a finger on my chin and gently pushed my head upwards, forcing me to look at him. "You know, I wanted to say this ever since the day I meet you. You are a very beautiful, smart, and intelligent girl, Mikayla. Will you go out with me?"

_He really means it_, I thought to myself, when I saw the genuine look on his face.

"Yes. I'd love to go out with you Brady."I said.

We leaned in and kissed. My hands wrapped around his neck and his arms went around my waist. When we parted, we smiled at each other and began walking home. We took a few steps before I realized something. I told Brady to go on without me. He agreed hesitantly walked away.

When he was out of view, I rushed back to the forgotten flower. I picked it up and twirled it in between my fingers. A small smile graced my lips. I plucked out the final petal from what was the once elegant flower and said, "He loves me."

This time, I was sure of it.

And I knew I felt the exact same way.


	2. Under The Moonlight

**Title: Under the Moonlight  
Summary: ****What if one night Brady and Mikayla ran into each other on the beach, under the moonlight? Will true feelings come out or will this just be another friendly meeting? *Shout Out to: Yummy42 and Brakayla Luver4eva for the idea!*****  
Rating: K+  
Words: 1,918**

* * *

**No P.O.V  
**Night time at Kinkow was the most amazing time of the day. The moonlight would shine down ever so perfectly. It was beautiful. Just beautiful. If you'd happen to be walking during this time, you would feel awestruck. It's the perfect time of the day to go for a walk. It was usually silent during the night. It made you feel all alone, but it was just perfect.

The best place to be at Kinkow during a time like this was down at the beach. The moonlight bounced off the waves in an amazing view as you sat down on the sand. It was even better to enjoy this beauty with a companion. You can't just adore this magnificent view by yourself. No, it was better to do it with someone. This is a story about two who met under the moonlight.

It all started when Mikayla Makoola, the only guard girl who works for the Kings, was walking around at night, still on her guard shift. She usually would hate doing shifts at this time, but today, she didn't mind so much. Mainly because she could stay away from Brady, who would constantly flirt with her. But, for some odd reason, he hasn't flirted with her once this week. Mikayla found this strange. Especially for someone like Brady.

It had been true that she had a small crush on him, but wouldn't admit it. She had been too stubborn to tell the truth. Mikayla would just shake the thought out of her head and ignore the person who even asked. No matter how many times everybody would ask her if she liked Brady or not, she wouldn't respond. She didn't like to respond. Mikayla would always think that if she told everyone the truth, the won't stop bugging her.

She shook the thought of the young boy-king out as she continued her guard shift. She went down to the beach to see if something was happening there. Well, nothing was going on in the beach. Everything was normal and all you could hear is the soft tropical breeze whistling through your ears. It was calm and nice at night. Mikayla liked it. She liked it very much. The young guard girl would occasionally stop by the beach at night because she liked the view as much as everyone else did.

What she found odd about going to the beach tonight, was seeing a figure. A figure that looked so familiar but Mikayla couldn't understand who it was. Once understanding who the figure sitting on the beach was, her eyes widened in shock. _No way it can be him._..,Mikayla thought to herself,_ I must be dreaming to think that __**he **__out of all the people would be sitting right here._

The figure turned their head, "Oh, hey Mikayla." Brady. It was Brady who was sitting on the beach in front of her. _But why?_, she asked herself. _Why would Brady be here at a time like this? _

"Hey, Brady." Mikayla replied.

"Want to sit down?" He asked the guard-girl while signaling her to come and sit.

"Sure." Mikayla says. She sat down next to Brady. "Why are you here on the beach? Aren't you supposed to be at the castle?"

"I do this all the time." He replies. "I like to be alone at times. Being at the beach at night calms me."

"You really like being at the beach at this time?" She asks.

Brady nods his head furiously. "Yeah. I like how the sun sets perfectly through the horizon, the waves crashing on the shore, and most importantly, the moonlight. All of it is just so beautiful."

Mikayla didn't know what to say. She was shocked that someone like Brady would ever say such a thing. "Wow, Brady. I've never heard you say something like that. I haven't even seen this side of you before. Why haven't I?"

"I was embarrassed that if anyone found out about this side, they'd laugh in my face." He sighed. "It's geeky, isn't it?"

"Not at all." Mikayla replied. "It's fine. Just do me one favor."

"What?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Show this side of you even more."

Brady froze. "No. If I do, people will just laugh at me. No way, Mikayla."

"Please, Brady! Please do it for me!" She begged him.

He kept disagreeing, "I said no. I'm not going to risk getting embarrassed in front of everyone!"

"It will be alright, Brady." She tried to reason with him. "Just trust me."

Brady tried to find an excuse to get out of this but couldn't. "Fine." He agreed.

Mikayla smiled at his answer. "Good. Oh, and I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?" He asked curiously.

"Why haven't you flirted with me this past week?" She asked. "I was expecting something from you every day."

Brady looked down. "I thought that you where fed up with the flirting so, I tried to not flirt with you. And believe me, I've tried so hard to not flirt."

"Oh." Mikayla understood. "Is that why you kept walking the other way when I would say 'Hi'?"

"Yeah." Brady nodded. "I was trying not to talk because once I start flirting, you know, I won't shut up."

"What did you exactly do to keep quiet?" Mikayla asked.

"I did stuff like just walking away or covering my mouth. I also tried putting duct tape over my mouth. Yeah, well, that didn't work so well when I had to talk to Boomer. He literally yanked the tape off my mouth, making me scream." He replied, remembering that time.

"I can see that happening." Mikayla laughed.

"It's not so funny when he does it to you!" Brady exclaimed.

"Sure it is." She laughed again.

Brady clenched his fists and tried not to show signs of embarrassment. He shook his head. "Nevermind. You didn't think that I was ignoring you, where you?" He tried to change the subject.

Mikayla stopped laughing and shook her head. "Not one bit."

"Okay." Brady says. "I'll go back to the castle now. See you tomorrow, Mikayla."

"Okay." Mikayla replied. Brady gave her a light smile before getting up and going back to the castle. Mikayla kept looking at the young boy-king until he was out of sight. She sighed at the thought of him not being hers.

It killed her to know that he wasn't her's. She had been attracted to the young boy-king in such a weird way. She didn't even know if it was true or not. And she needed to know. She would constantly think of this as a good and bad thing. Having a crush, good. But, having a crush on Brady, bad. If she were to tell him about it, she might not hear the end of it.

Sometimes, she'd even get too lost in her thoughts about him. She would have mini day-dreams about him and tried to shake the thought out, but couldn't. Mikayla was falling in love. But she didn't want to feel like this. She still wasn't ready to fall in love. And, here she was, sitting on the beach, thinking about it.

After all she's been through with Brady, she falls in love with him at this time. Bad timing, right? But Mikayla didn't care. Days would go by and she would still have a crush on him. She would want to yell to the world that she was in love with King Brady Parker but thought it was too much. She didn't like to being so straight forward. And thought of telling the world about her little secret just scared her. She probably wouldn't even have the guts to go in front of everyone and say such a thing.

Mikayla shook her head. She wasn't going to let the young boy-king get in the way of her being herself. She got up and continued her guard shift.

**The Next Day: Still No P.O.V  
**Today, Brady showed everybody a side he's never shown anyone before but Mikayla. Surprisingly, nobody mad fun of him. They would just think of him as _'the mature one_'. This title that Brady got made Boomer slightly jealous, but he was alright with it. Brady thanked Mikayla for making him show everybody this side. He later did. It was night-time when they meet again. They were both on the beach. It had been like any other ordinary meeting of their's until Mikayla said something that made it _more _than just a meeting.

"I like you!" She blurted out. Mikayla clamped her hand over her mouth after realizing what she just said.

"What was that?" Brady asked.

"N-Nothing." Mikayla stuttered. "I said nothing."

"Really?" He asked, a wide grin forming on his face. "Because, it sounds like to me, that you like me. Is that true, Mikayla?" He teased the girl.

"W-what?" She stuttered again. "No way I l-like you."

"Why not prove it then?" He teased her again.

"I c-c-can't prove anything b-because no way I l-l-like you. Gotta go, BYE!" Mikayla turned around and started to run away. Brady quickly caught up with her, grabbed her wrist, and spun her around to face him.

"All I'm asking is if you like me or not." He says softly as he loosens his grip on her. "I'm not asking for anything too serious."

Mikayla silently stood there, not knowing what to say. She was completely speechless. Brady sighed. "If you're not going to talk, than, thank you for what you said last night. I showed everyone my side and they liked it. All because of you, they liked it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mikayla spoke, barely audiable.

"I'll see you tommorow. Night Mikayla." Brady says as he let's go of Mikayla's wrist.

"Night, Brady." Mikayla replies. Brady turns around and slowly walks away back to the castle.

Mikayla thought that she had lost all hopes of her and Brady becoming more than just friends. She did have thoughts about them getting together, but never imagined it coming to this. Mikayla thought that there was still a small amount of hope left in between it.

"Wait!" She hollered at the young boy-king.

Brady turned around. "What?"

Mikayla did not hesitate. She did not want to waste time. She quickly ran to the young boy-king and did the unexpected. She decided to do something she hasn't done in a while. And that was to kiss him. A real kiss. And on the lips. After a few seconds of being shocked, Brady soon gave in. He closed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Mikayla's waist. Mikayla's arms automatically wrapped around Brady's neck. Their lips met together in a blissful kiss. Once they pulled away, Brady smiled and Mikayla blushed.

"Wow." Brady says breathless. "So, you really do like me, Mikayla. Isn't that right?"

Mikayla nodded her head. "I didn't tell you before because I couldn't. I just felt so...shy to tell you. And I was just discovering my feeling for you."

Brady put a loose strand of Mikayla's hair behind her ear and rested his forehead on hers. "Well, I'm glad you finally told me."

Their lips joined in one last kiss before walking back to the castle, hand-in-hand. Both teens smiled as they walked back. Sure, they had to break the news to the others once they got back to the castle, but, they didn't mind so much about that. They enjoyed each others company as they walked under the moonlight.


	3. Will You Go Out With Me?

**Title: Will You Go Out With Me?**  
**Summary: Brady works up the courage to ask Mikayla a question he thought was difficult to even ask...**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Words: 1,382**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V  
**Brady sits on the couch in the throne room, doing nothing but thinking. He slouches slightly as he looked very thoughtful. This boy usually isn't so thoughtful, but he was when it came to one thing; Mikayla. His mind runs with several of different thoughts of the girl he truly loves but can't be possibly be with. Mikayla was the first girl Brady ever fell for.

Whenever he fell in love with most girls back in Chicago, it was different. He didn't constantly flirt with them nor do anything to be with them. No, he didn't do that to those girls. When it came to Mikayla, he did more than just flirt. He'd send her silly little gifts that don't seem to make any sense. Every time he was around her, his heart would skip a beat and random words would come out of his mouth. He tried to stop, but it was useless. He was falling for her _hard. _

The gifts he would get her was, well, horrible. There was this one time were he got an actual octopus, put it in her room, and dressed as the King of the Sea. The gift was pretty pathetic and the outfit he wore was scaring rather than attractive. That same day, he also got a her pelican; which he supposedly dated and dumped. This shows that he was filled with plenty of desperation. Even his own brother was disappointed at him for doing that.

When he'd flirt with her, things would come out wrong. He'd say some of the dumbest things anyone can ever hear. Nobody was afraid to admit that because it was true, no doubt. It really didn't help that Mikayla was around him most of the time. Well, she kind of had to be around him; she _was_ his babysitter. With one word, just one word, Brady would instantly lose Mikayla's attention.

When you compare the two, Mikayla is obviously the smart and mature one. She's not his type, but like he cares. Brady's flirting gets over the top that Mikayla is annoyed of him. She tries to ignore him, but he just won't quit. She doesn't know that he uses flirting to cover up his feelings. He would tell her that, but like he ever built up the courage to do that.

For a day, he tried to became a mature King to impress her. This didn't work so well. He ended up complaining about how difficult the work he got was. This made Mikayla think that he still can't grow up. She was at least proud of him trying. Boomer wouldn't even do this and Brady voluntarily did. But little did she know that he did this for her. Brady tried his best to impress her, but it never seemed to get her attention. If she knew that he was doing these for her, maybe she'd understand him a bit more.

Brady was very childish and not really mature; he could never fit Mikayla's standards. Her standards were pretty high for him, but he never paid attention to this. Mikayla wanted someone exactly like her father-strong, tough, very intelligent, and very mature. This wasn't Brady. He couldn't take down anyone, not even anyone the same size as him. He wasn't someone who was brave and can width stand anything. Intelligent was something he really wasn't. He didn't really have the brains to impress her at all. Don't forget, he was very immature rather than mature. Brady matches none of her standards at all.

Things like these never stop the boy. After a day of complete failure, he'd still try again. He is determined to get the girl no matter what he has to go through. Brady did win the hunt, so no way can Mason disapprove him. Every boy in the village likes Mikayla, but has never gone through the hunt. They were truly afraid of Mason. Brady was frightened of Mason as well, but never stopped himself from being in the hunt. Actually, the hunt started all because of one misunderstandment.

Brady was trying to ask Mikayla out. Little did he know that on Kinkow, in order to date a girl, you must be hunted by the girls father. At first, Boomer was mistaken for sending Mikayla a letter asking her out. The letter was written by Lanny for Brady to use to ask her out and was placed in her room. After learning that Mikayla thought that it was incredibly cheesy for a guy to ask her out with some letter, the twins distracted her and went up to her room to retrieve the letter.

Boomer was caught in Mikayla's room and was forced to be in the hunt. After a while of realizing that he should be doing the hunt, Brady took his brother's place in the hunt and later beat Mason. When returning from the hunt, not only did he ask Mikayla out, he told everyone that it was him, not his brother, who wrote the letter, asking her out. What happened next was very disappointing. Mikayla said no. She hated how Brady beat her dad. She wanted for him to step -up, not embarrass her dad. This still didn't stop him from trying.

In Mikayla's opinion, Brady's gestures were just ridiculous, and not very King-like. She believed that he should of grown up by now. This was impossible for him to do-he _was_ Brady any way's. The day he will stop this, will probably be the day the world stops spinning. Technically, it will never happen. Brady can't change into someone mature. He was born this way and no one can change him. He's even told everyone who tries to change him that.

All Brady wants is to be with Mikayla; everyone can clearly see that. The thing is, does Mikayla want Brady too? Apparently, everyone needs to know the answer. It is true that Mikayla has maybe a small crush on the raven-haired King, but doesn't know if it's true. Besides, she _just_ discovered these feelings for him during the Evil King Scenario. Can you blame her?

Brady still doesn't understand why she kissed him when he was under that spell. He believed that she did it because she likes him more than a friend. Although he was unsure of this, he still enjoyed believing it. It was the least he could do since she still hasn't admitted her feelings for him. In his head, Mikayla and him are dating, but in reality, none of them had bothered asking the other one out. Everyone wanted for them to become more than just friends.

In order for them to actually go out, Brady has to ask her out and hope that Mikayla doesn't say no. But first, Brady must work up the courage to ask her, which we all know is impossible. He can't go a second without flirting with her, so how can he do it? He's planning on telling her how he feels about her and hopes that she won't reject him. To be honest, he's tired of having her constantly reject him. He just wants to be with her so bad.

Brady stays sitting on the couch in the throne room until he built the courage to ask her. That and the fact that he knew Mikayla were going to be back with her friends any minute. The second Mikayla and her friends come into the room; Brady rises out of his seat and greets the three girls. He asks to talk in private with Mikayla, who nods in response. The girl follows the raven-haired King upstairs, where they talk in private. Mikayla asks what he would possibly want to talk to her in private about. He turns to her and quietly says, "Us."

This surprises her, making her wonder why he would want to talk about the both of them. She believed that they had a good enough relationship as friends and didn't want to ruin it all. But on the inside, she wanted to be more than just friends with him. She was _dying_ to be more than friends with him. With an uncomfortable shift, Brady takes both Mikayla's hands in his, and says, and I quote, "Will you go out with me?"


	4. Kisses are the Best Medicine

**Title: Kisses are the Best Medicine  
Summary: ****Brady's sick and Mikayla is forced to take care of him. But Brady keeps insisting that a kiss will heal him much faster than soup, how can Mikayla not oblige? One-shot adopted from humausscriptor and idea by Nicolive!****  
Rating: K+  
Words: 2,023**

* * *

**No P.O.V  
**Tossing and turning, Brady Parker could not sleep at all. He would occasionally wake up, but once he woke up, he couldn't go back to sleep. He spent the night staying up, being sick of sleeping. But he really wasn't sick of sleeping. Boomer, on the other hand, got plenty of sleep- but that was over as soon as his brother began rolling around non-stop. It annoyed him very much.

After having a long, sleepless night, Brady couldn't get up the next day. He just laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. His limbs grew numb and sore. He felt as if he was going to just die there. His voice sounded very hoarse. Coughing made matters worse for him. It gave him a sore throat, but it didn't stop him from talking. Brady soon knew why he acted this way. He was _sick_.

Being sick was something Brady never enjoyed. He hated having to lie down in bed and take pills. If it was one thing he hated the most about being sick, it would have to be medicine. He knew that if he would take it, he would feel much better. But, he wasn't convinced. He wouldn't take any medicine because he thought of it to be horrible thing. He even thought of it to be something so disgusting that shouldn't even be tasted.

And he would know.

Back in Chicago, his aunt would always force him to take medicine whenever he was sick. Brady would disagree by saying that sleep was all he needed. Although his aunt wanted for him to heal much faster, she had to let him go. She knew from previous experiences that she if she even tried, Brady would eventually find an excuse to not take it.

Then came his thoughts about soup.

He didn't like the usual chicken soup his aunt would make him. It's not like he hated it—he really liked it, just not when he was sick. He refused to eat anything when he was ill, so what's the point?

He thought of being sick on Kinkow as a bad thing. Brady believed that they would force him to take medicine and eat soup—all of which he didn't like.

He was correct.

Mason and Mikayla than came in, ready to wake up the Kings who slept until two in the morning. Truth was, both Kings weren't asleep. Boomer was trying to sleep so he can make up the sleep he missed last night. There was no point to sleeping since Brady's constant coughing got louder and worse by the second. Even if Boomer put his pillow over his head to block out the loud, obnoxious noise that was his brother's coughing, he could still hear it. He wanted to throw a pillow at him, hoping that it would shut Brady up at one point, but decided against it. He knew that if he tried, his brother would just become a bigger pain in the butt.

When Mason and Mikayla finally realized that none of them were asleep, they each tried to get them out of bed-Mason getting Boomer, Mikayla voluntarily getting Brady. Boomer would have got up, but he was tired of Brady keeping him up.

"I don't want to hear another word from you, Brady!" Boomer harshly mumbled in his sleep when Mason shook him. In response, Brady continued coughing.

Mikayla then shook Brady. All the boy did was moan and cough again. "BRADY!" She yelled in the boy's ear. Brady rolled to the end of his bed and fell with a yelp. Once he collided with the floor, Brady groaned before coughing again.

"This is why I didn't want to wake him up!" Boomer exclaimed, pointing to his brother who was laying on the floor. "He will become annoying!"

Boomer got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Mason and Mikayla looked at him before helping their sick King get back into bed.

"I am so sorry for roughly pushing you out of bed, my King." Mikayla apologized.

"It's alright, Mikayla." Brady's voice was hoarse.

"Boomer," Mason called for the sick Kings brother. "You have to take care of your brother until he heals."

"Heck no." Boomer said, coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in one hand. "I have plans."

"What plans?" Mikayla asked, not believing that he would have plans. He didn't do his King duties at all, so what does he have planned?

"Running my club, plans." Boomer answered, reminding the girl of the club he owned. That was the only thing Boomer ever looked forward to other than hanging out with his brother who was now sick. Running his club was all he could do until his brother heals.

"That leaves you, Mikayla." Mason said to his daughter.

"Me?" Mikayla didn't believe a word her dad said. "Why?!"

"I have to train the guards, making me busy, and you free." Mason answered.

"But, I'm also a guard!" Mikayla stated, hoping that dad would not let her take care of Brady. She didn't want to take care of him because she was afraid of him flirting with her.

"That may be true, but you still have to take care of him." Mason said.

"Why not one of the servants?!" Mikayla continued making excuses.

"Just take care of him." Mason said, not wanting to hear anymore of his daughter's silly excuses. "You'll be fine."

With that being said, Mason left the room. Mikayla sighed in frustration as she sat down on Boomer's bed, mot very satisfied with her job. She crossed her arms and thought of how she would take her anger out on her father another time.

"Mikayla?" Brady asked, turning his head so he can face her.

"Yes?" Mikayla answered.

"You know, you don't have to take care of me." Brady shifted uncomfortably in bed.

"But, I kind of have to." She reminded the boy of how her father forced her into taking care of him.

"Right." Brady said as he shifted again.

After this, Boomer left the room, fully dressed and ready to leave. He left Mikayla to watch over his brother while he went to run his club. What surprised Mikayla the most was that Boomer had the sudden urge to take care of his club. He usually wouldn't do this. Other people would run the club for him while he was doing nothing but being lazy. Mikayla believed that he had no interest in being near his when he was sick.

She was correct.

Boomer hated being near anyone who was sick. He didn't like how disgusting people looked when they lay in bed, looking lifeless. They remained motionless for what looked like hours. Boomer thought of this to be a very unpleasant sight. That the only reason he never hung around his brother when he was sick-Brady looked like he was about to die.

After Mikayla was lost in a state of thoughts, she remembered about the sick King she had to take care of. Brady tried to sleep, but it was futile. Every time he would try to close his eyes and force himself to sleep, he would wake up the next second. He continued to struggle to sleep until Mikayla stopped him. She found this habit of his to be annoying, so she had to put a stop to this.

Once she got him to stop, she told him that she would return in a few minutes, just so she can get something. Mikayla had warned him to not roam the castle while she's gone, given his current condition. Brady knew better than to leave his room at a time like this, so he just nodded. Mikayla then left after receiving this nod and came back in around seven minutes, noticing the boy was still rolling around in bed.

"Come on, Brady!" Mikayla exclaimed, shoving a full plate of hot soup towards the boy. "It won't kill you! It will just make you feel better!"

For the past hour, she had been trying to get Brady to eat the soup, but has gotten nowhere. Mikayla refused to give up at once, for she was determined to get the ill boy to eat his soup. It was an impossible task, but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No!" Brady pushed the bowl away and hid under his covers. "I'm not eating that!"

Mikayla sighed heavily, "Well, I guess you're not getting any soup then." She placed the soup Brady's nightstand before getting a bottle. A bottle filled with something that was a bit_ too_ much for Brady to handle. Medicine. When his eyes landed on the bottle, Brady quickly hid under his covers again. "Are you serious?!" Mikayla said, infuriated that the boy wouldn't take what was needed. "It's just medicine!"

"No it's not!" Brady protested from under the covers. "That is just filthy junk that will kill you!"

Mikayla rolled her eyes and placed the bottle back on the nightstand. She crossed her arms and looked at the boy, "If you refuse to eat soup and take your medicine," Brady shivered when Mikayla said soup and medicine. He despised those two words very much that he couldn't take it. "Then," Mikayla continued, "You'll have to decide what you think will make you feel better."

Brady paused. He took a minute to think of what might possibly help him. Medicine and soup were crossed off the list, so what does that leave? Brady knew. It was something Mikayla wouldn't expect coming. It's also something that might make he hate him-or at the very least, deny this-but he was willing to take the chance. Brady got out from under his covers, "Maybe...Just maybe...You should...Kiss me."

Mikayla froze. She couldn't believe her ears. _Did he just ask me to kiss him?, _She had thought. Out of all the other things Brady could have said, he chose to say this. "Do you really think this is the best medicine?" Mikayla managed to ask, still in shock. Brady nodded, determined to go through with this. "I'm sorry Brady, but...No."

Even though Mikayla disagreed with the ill raven-haired boy, she somewhat wanted to go through with it. She just disagreed because she knew that if she had him in her grasp, she'd never let go. Her urge to do such a thing had to be held back because she didn't want for Brady to think by doing it, she likes him. Either way, he's soon going to know about her little crush on him that's been kept a secret.

Brady sat in bed, his arms crossed, "It's either that or I won't take any medicine or eat soup." He said, although he hated saying medicine and soup. "Your choice, Makoola." Brady was now making her chose. She didn't want to make the decision, but she did want him to be healthy again. There were only two options, so which one will she _most likely_ chose?

Before even going through with this, Mikayla took some time to think. She wasn't going to kiss him right away-but she wanted to almost immediately. Mikayla had no other choice but to chose the second option. It was all she could do since Brady refused to take anything else.

"If I tell you what I choose," She sighed before sitting on the end of Brady's bed and looking directly at him, "Will you believe me?"

Brady nodded, eager to know her answer. Mikayla continued, "I choose this." She said before leaning in and kissing the boy, her arms wrapping around his neck. Sure, Brady was completely shell-shocked, but since it was Mikayla, he had reply. His eyes closed as he kissed her back, putting as much passion as he can into the kiss, and hoping Mikayla wasn't going to hate him after. But no way was Mikayla going to hate him at this point. After all, she _had_ been the one to choose to kiss him.

As they pulled away, both smiling like crazy, they had realized something. It's that kisses sure do make the best medicine. Or, at least for the two, it did.


End file.
